Deu Louca no Tempo
by Lady-Sophie
Summary: Existe só uma fina parede que separa as várias eras que existem no nosso mundo, mas existem momentos em que essa fina parede se parte e pessoas vão parar onde não deviam... Kagome e Sango trocam de lugar com duas garotas estranhas... No que isso vai dar?


_Tudo bem? Meu nome é Sophia e eu sou uma das autoras dessa fic. Como minhas parceiras não tem cadastro no site eu publiquei com meu nome, mas na verdade essa fic doida cheia de besteirol é feita por três pessoas! Carol, Maísa e euzinha!_

_Ok, essa fic é daquele tipo que outros personagens de animes além de Inu-Yasha aparecem ta? Nela, eu e Carol somos personagens, Maísa não ta por que chegou atrasada... De qualquer maneira, a estória é legal, apesar da aparência tosca. Leiam que vocês vão gostar. _

_Legendas:_

"_Pensamentos do personagem"_

_-Fala do personagem_

_(N/S: Nota da SOPHIA), (N/C: Nota da CAROL) e (N/M: Nota da MAÍSA)._

_P.S: Nenhum personagem de Inu-Yasha nos pertence..._

Capitulo 1- O dia de 48 horas (Parte 1).

O relógio bateu meia-noite. Sophia acordou inquieta. Tinha tido um sonho estranho, uma senhora de cabelos brancos compridos e olhos leitosos, o que mostrava que era cega, havia lhe falado algo sobre alinhamento dos planetas. Sophia olhou em volta, seu quarto estava em silêncio e a lua batia exatamente em seu rosto. O que será que aquilo queria dizer? Não devia ser nada.O sono foi chegando aos poucos e Sophia dormiu novamente, mas dessa vez um sono sem sonhos.

**...Era Feudal...**

Kagome acordou assustada. A lua estava brilhando intensamente no céu estrelado. Ela olhou para seus companheiros, todos ainda estavam dormindo.Nossa, ela pensou, que sonho esquisito.O que aquela mulher queria dizer com alinhamento dos planetas?

-Teve um pesadelo?- Uma voz do nada perguntou

Kagome se assustou ainda mais. E olhou para cima da árvore.

-Inuyasha! Não me assuste assim!- Ela reclamou baixinho, sabia que o meio - youkai ouviria.

-Você se assusta muito fácil!- Inuyasha resmungou

-Oras....- Kagome disse zangada

-Afinal, teve ou não um pesadelo?- Inuyasha perguntou olhando para a lua.

-Bem não foi bem um pesadelo, mas...

-Mas o que?

-Sei lá!Parecia um aviso...

-Oras!Foi só um pesadelo!Vai dormir!

-Grosseiro...

-Que seja...

Kagome se deitou novamente e fechou os olhos. Aos poucos o sono foi tomando conta de seu corpo e ela dormiu profundamente.

**... Era Atual...**

-Corre!- Gritou Sophia para a amiga.

-Eu to indo!Calma!- Carol respondeu se aproximando o mais rápido possível -Nós não estamos tão atrasadas assim!

-É mesmo!10 minutos não são nada!- Sophia disse sarcasticamente parando no corredor da escola para que a amiga a alcançasse.

-Oras!Você tem que parar de se preocupar com horários!Além disso, é aula de Geografia e o professor é um tapado!Não vai nem perceber nosso atraso!- Carol disse parando em frente à porta da sala.

**20 minutos depois...**

-Não vai nem notar nosso atraso é?- Sophia perguntou ironicamente na porta da sala!

-Mas quem poderia adivinhar que o professor era outro?- Carol disse inocentemente.

-Hã... Os alunos que chegaram na hora!

-Eu não tenho culpa!

-Você demorou 15 minutos para resolver sair de casa!

-Bem... Isso é só um detalhe.

-Poxa!Começamos cedo essa semana!Terça-Feira e já estamos atrasadas!

-Bem.Parece que chegar na hora já virou um sonho...

-Por falar nisso!Eu te contei um sonho que eu tive?

-Não. Foi com algum gatinho?

-Não

-Há então foi chato!

-Posso falar?

-Vai em frente!

-Sim!Eu sonhei que uma senhora me falou que algo ia acontecer por que os planetas se alinharam. E nós iríamos para um outro lugar.

-Ela falou meu nome?

-Sim!

-Esquisito...

-Pois é...

-E tinha mais...

-O que?

**...Era Feudal...**

- Se nós não voltássemos antes do alinhamento acabar nós não iríamos voltar nunca mais!- Kagome terminou de contar o sonho que teve para Sango.

-Nossa!Que sonho!- Sango exclamou

-Pois é!Fico me tremendo toda quando lembro da cara da mulher... Ela tinha uns olhos leitosos tão profundos... E uns cabelos tão brancos!Pareciam flocos de neve!- Kagome disse dando uma tremida.

-Sei... Como aquela velha ali?- Perguntou Sango apontando para uma senhora que bebia água de um riacho próximo.

-É ela mesma!- Kagome disse correndo em direção a senhora.

-Hei! Aonde a Senhorita Kagome vai? –Miroku perguntou

-Não sei!Mas é melhor irmos também!- Sango disse se levantando.

-Hã... Oi?- Kagome perguntou sem jeito.

A senhora parou de beber a água cristalina do riacho e olhou para a direção em que Kagome estava. A garota gelou quando viu o olhar da velha.

-O que está acontecendo? – Um rapaz com longos cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro apareceu na frente de Kagome – Quem é a velhota?- Inuyasha perguntou apontando para a figura enigmática.

-Inuyasha não seja grosseiro!Desculpe-me!- Kagome disse sem-graça

A velha encarou os dois por um momento e quando Sango e Miroku chegaram, ela começou a rir. Ela riu, e riu até que parou e voltou a beber água.

-Ela já ta gaga! –Inuyasha sussurrou para Kagome.

-Não meu jovem!Só estou com sede! – Ela respondeu voltando a olhar para o quádruplo.

Inuyasha fitou-a surpreso, mas rapidamente recuperou a pose.

- Sim minha querida!Eu apareci em seus sonhos!Foi para avisa-los que por duas semanas as coisas por aqui mudaram...- A velha continuou.

- Como assim? – Miroku perguntou sério

-Vocês devem entender que existe uma parede muito fina que separa as várias eras e realidades desse mundo e em raros momentos como o que está por vim, essa fina parede desaparece, fazendo as realidades se misturem.

-E aí?- Inuyasha falou indiferente

-Assim como as eras às pessoas podem se transformar em outras... E pelas minhas previsões aqui será o local mais afetado por esse desequilíbrio entre eras e é provável que as pessoas mais sensitivas a magia sejam vítimas.

-Mas eu não sei nada de magia...-Sango respondeu rapidamente - E você disse que eu sofreria essas mudanças...Não disse?

-Magia não é só fazer um feitiço ou uma poção... Magia é os sentimentos que alguém sente, é o respeito de um garoto pelo pai, é a esperança que prevalece nos corações, e no seu caso Sango, o amor que você sente pelo seu irmão.

Sango ficou parada sem saber o que dizer.

-Vocês já foram avisados!- A velha disse se virando

-Mas se acontecer algo... Como faremos para voltar? E quando esse desequilíbrio vai começar?- Miroku perguntou antes que a velha fosse embora.

-Daqui á três dias e quanto à outra pergunta procurem a resposta dentro de si!- A velha disse sorrindo

- Mas o que isso quer dizer?- Kagome perguntou, mas a velha já tinha sumido na frente de seus olhos.

**... Era Atual...**

-Finalmente!Sexta - Feira!- Carol disse se jogando na cama

-Pois é!- Sophia respondeu se encostando à parede - Finalmente um descanso!

-O que você vai fazer hoje?

-Acho que vou ficar em casa lendo. Por que?

-Eu ia te convidar para dormir aqui!

-Hum... Não vai dar!Eu já saí ontem, acho que meus pais não vão deixar!

-EU hein!Você já tem 15 anos!

-Eu sei!Mas enquanto eu viver no teto deles eu obedeço a ordem deles!

-Você é muito certinha!

-Não sou não.Sou certa na medida do possível.

-Que pena!

-Que tal você ir dormir na minha casa?

-Um pode ser... Vou perguntar aos meus pais!

-Nossa!Você já tem 15 anos e ainda faz isso?Você é muito certinha!- Sophia riu sarcasticamente.

-Tá!Tá! Estou morrendo de rir!

-Você não!Mas eu sim!

-Tá bem!Espera aqui um estante!

-Na boa!

**30 Minutos depois...**

-Tem certeza de que já pegou tudo o que você queria?- Sophia perguntou impaciente.

-Acho que sim! Podemos ir!

-Então vamos!

**40 Minutos depois**

- Eu adoro o seu quarto!- Carol disse jogando a mochila no chão.

-Está meio desorganizado!

-Imagina!

-Bem... E aí o que vamos fazer?

-Um... Verdade ou Desafio!

-Não...

-Sim!

-Só com nos duas?

-Queria que tivesse mais pessoas?

-Não!

-Então vamos!-Carol disse –Eu começo!

-Tá bem...- Disse Sophia se sentando

-Verdade ou Desafio?

-Verdade!Eu não sei se tenho energia o suficiente para mover minhas pernas!

-Bem então me diga...- Caro começou a falar, mas nesse momento uma

estranha névoa começou a rodear o corpo das garotas.

A fumaça envolve-as por completo quando elas sentiram seus pés saírem do chão. Elas abriram os olhos e estavam atravessando por algo que parecia ser um túnel. Nas paredes se via várias pessoas, com várias roupa, penteados e rostos diferentes, máquinas andando, animais evoluindo até chegarem ao que são hoje em dia, até que elas começaram a cair. Um cenário com montanhas e florestas apareceu ao redor delas, elas sentiam que estavam voando. Elas sentiram um impacto e se viram com os pés no chão novamente.

-O que...?- Sophia começou a falar, mas se calou. Elas estavam em pé em cima de um gramado verde. E ao redor delas tinham casas de madeiras e várias plantas.

**...Era Feudal...**

Quando a nuvem de fumaça baixou, Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram olhando de boca aberta para o local onde Sango e Kagome estiveram anteriormente. Em seus lugares estavam duas garotas completamente diferentes.

Uma das garotas tinha longos cabelos loiros e penetrantes olhos verdes. Seus lábios eram avermelhados e sua pele era pálida. Ela estava usando as roupas de Kagome e olhava ao redor confusa.

Ao seu lado estava outra garota um pouco mais baixa com as roupas de Sango. Ela tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, pele morena e olhava tudo ao seu redor, assustada.

Inuyasha tocou na bainha da tessaiga e estava preste a desembala-la quando Miroku o impediu. Ele se aproximou das garotas.

-Hã...Oi?- Ele falou

Elas o perceberam pela primeira vez ali. A loira logo se afastou e o encarou desconfiada e a morena o olhou sem entender nada.

- Eu sou Miroku! Vocês... Bem... Sabem como vieram parar aqui?

-O que?- A morena falou

-O que está acontecendo?- A loira perguntou se aproximando uns poucos centímetros.

-Bem por onde devo começar?- Miroku falou coçando a cabeça.

-Hã... Do início de preferência!- A morena falou puxando a loira para mais perto.

-Bem... Qual é os seus nomes?

-Eu sou Carol e ela é a Sophia - A morena falou apontando para a loira que se recusava a se aproximar.

Miroku começou a contar toda a história, dês do sonho de Kagome até a troca. As garotas ouviram caladas.Quando terminou a história ficou esperando a reação delas.

-Você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? – Sophia falou

-Bem...

-Sophia!Você está de saia!- Falou Carol apontando para a roupa da amiga.

-O que?- Ela falou olhando para a roupa que usava. O rosto da garota começou a ficar vermelho e ela se encolheu no chão - Ta eu acredito!Estamos em outra era!Em outra dimensão!

-Mas se nós estamos aqui onde estão as suas amigas?

-Bem se vocês estão na era delas...- Miroku começou

-ELAS ESTÃO NO NOSSO LUGAR?- Elas gritaram puxando a gola de Miroku desesperadas.

-Ai meu Deus...Aí meu Deeus!Mas... Tipo... Como agente volta?-Carol falou quase chorando.

-Ah, isso não é nada! -Disse Sophia - Imagine como elas vão sair!Caraça... Meus pais vão pirar!

As garotas olharam uma para a outra com cara de choro e antes de abrir o berreiro disseram:

-Ninguém merece, BUÁÁÁÁÁ!

-Eu quero a minha mãe! – Carol gritou

-E eu quero uma calça! - Disse Sophia desesperada

Miroku sabia reconhecer uma oportunidade quando via uma e com sua melhor cara de monge certinho disse:

-Calma, calma! Tudo vai ficar bem...

-Bem?Isso ta longe de ficar bem! Eu to aqui na idade da pedra lascada, longe dos meus pais e pode ser que suas amigas sejam culpadas de seqüestro!- Carol gritou de uma vez só.

-Ora senhorita Carol, não se desespere...Tudo vai ficar bem... Vem aqui!- Disse Miroku abrindo os braços.

"Hum... Quem sabe... Esse monge é um gato!" Carol pensou maliciosamente.

-Ahn... Sabe de uma coisa? – Disse Inu-Yasha

-O que?-Sophia perguntou

-Sua amiga vai se dar mal...

-...?

-Tá bom!- Disse Carol indo ao encontro do monge que parecia ser muito bondoso.

-Ai, ai...-Disse Miroku

-Você disse alguma coisa?

-Não, não...hehehe -Miroku respondeu descendo a mão lentamente e indiscretamente pelas costas da pobre garota indefesa.

-Meu Deus!Carol cuid...

Mas antes que Sophia pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Carol desceu a mão na bunda do monge hentai, que deu um pulo de susto ao ver seu plano sair pela culatra.

-Há, Há, Há!!! Você não sabe com quem está lidando garoto...-Disse Carol se virando para olhar uma Sophia com cara de quem ta segurando o riso e um Inu-Yasha rolando no chão de tanto rir.

-Minha nossa!Eu... Eu...Me sinto violado, isso não é comportamento de uma dama senhorita Carol-Chan .

-Primeiro- Carol respondeu- É só Carol, não é senhorita e muito menos Chan; Segundo, quem diabos você pensa que é para me dar lição de moral, hein seu hentai descarado?!

-...- Miroku estava sem palavras

-Você tentou passar a mão em mim! Tudo bem que você é gatinho, mas assim também não!

Agora Sophia já não agüentou, ela e o meio youkai se apoiavam um no outro para não cair no chão de tanto rir. Pela primeira vez, Miroku experimentou do seu próprio veneno, mas ele não parecia arrependido, nem de longe...

"Nossa... Essa garota tem um jeito diferente das outras... Ela tem uma aura forte... Mas não maligna e... nossa que bunda!" Miroku pensou.

-Ih... Porquê você está me olhando desse jeito estranho?...-Disse Carol desconfiada arrastando uma Sophia histérica para longe do meio youkai doido, que já estava com os olhos rasos d'água.

-Ahn... ? ...A...Nada não...Eu só não havia reparado direito na sua... Sua... Parte...Traseira.

-NA MINHA OQUE?- Disse Carol com raiva indo em direção ao monge e soltando Sophia de repente.

-Ai!Cuidado... É pra matar o hentai e não a mim...

Carol já não ouvia, ela estava agarrando o pescoço do monge, que já estava roxo.

-Arg! Me solta! Socorro Inu-Yasha me ajuda!Essa garota vai me matar!

-Feh... E eu com isso?

-Arf... Eu... Arf... Achei que você meu amigo!

-Bah... Ta certo, Garras Retalhad...

-Tá louco?-Disse Sophia - Você vai mata ela!

-E daí?Ela vai matar o Miroku... Garras...

-Senta e relaxa meu!-Disse a garota.

-Aaai!- Inu-Yasha gritou caindo de cara no chão.

-Ué?-Sophia perguntou olhando curiosa para o hanyou.

-Que porcaria é essa?- Inu-Yasha berrou – Eu só deveria cair quando a Kagome falasse senta!

-Talvez seja por causa da troca...-Miroku disse ainda tentando se livrar de Carol - Já que ela trocou com a Kagome... Elas têm a mesma energia... Então funciona com ela também!

-Que droga! Isso não vale!-Inu-Yasha disse.

-Inu-Yasha... Socorro!-Miroku disse desesperado.

-Ok, ok... Garras...

-Senta!- Sophia disse -Seu youkai malvado, cara de cachorro!- Ela completou olhando para o hanyou caído no chão.

"Que divertido..." Pensou.

Carol parou de esganar o Miroku por que ele já estava azul e quando o largou ele caiu desmaiado.

-Oh!-Sophia disse - Você matou o cara!

-N... Não eu... Meu Deus!O que agente faz agora? Inu ajuda agente!

-Em primeiro lugar, meu nome não é esse e depois... Problema de vocês!- Disse cuspindo a grama que tinha comido quando Sophia chapou a cara dele no chão.

-Então... Aí... Eu vou fazer u boca-a-boca!-Carol falou desesperada

-Ta bom! Eu ajudo! Um!Dois!Três!Vai!

Elas começaram a fazer as massagens e aos poucos Miroku começou a reagir.

As garotas se afastaram para ver o resultado e Miroku abriu os olhos. Carol estava chorando e quando viu que Miroku estava bem, se jogou "em cima dele" (N/C: Abraçou ele, né seus tarados) e começou a soluçar compulsivamente.

-Ai...O que houve...Por que você está chorando Carol, eu estou bem! (N/C:)

-Buááá... Eu achei que tinha matado vocêêêêê!

-Calma, calma... Eu to legal... Mas... Você tava...

-O que?-Disse Carol um pouco mais calma

-Bom... Você tava me beijando...

-Ahn?Acuma?-Carol perguntou confusa - Você não estava desmaiado?

-Claro que não!Mas... É bom ver que você gosta tanto assim de mim...-Disse Miroku com uma cara safada.

Carol estava ficando vermelha, azul, verde e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sophia saiu de perto para sua própia segurança e Inu-Yasha ouvindo a voz da razão foi atrás.

-Ai, ai, ai... Lá vamos nós de novo!-Sophia falou

-Ih... Não quero nem ver...-Inu-Yasha falou virando a cara.

"Ah não... Agora eu apanho... Ai Buda, Zeus, Alá e todos os outros santos..." Miroku pensou.

Mas ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Carol começou a rir. Muito, muito mesmo.

(GOTA)

-Mas o que...-Sophia disse confusa.

-Há,ha ,ha! É que... Ha, ha, ha, tipo assim, hu, hu, hu, hua, hua, haua, haua...

-Ah diz logo sua humana inútil!- Adivinha quem falou isso (N/C:¬¬)?

-Senta, senta, senta!!!- Adivinha agora também...-Fala logo Carol!

-Tá certo, calma... É que hi,hi,hi... hum... foi mal, é que.. É exatamente o que eu teria feito!

-...?- Sophia e Inu-Yasha

-Nossa! Sério??- O monge falou encantado - Que legal...

(GOTA)

-Ora não... Mas... Sei lá... Agente vai ficar aqui pra sempre? Eu to com fome...

-É! E eu quero tomar um banho - Sophia falou.

-Ah! Da parte do banho cuido eu!- Miroku se adiantou pegando na mão das garotas.

Sophia olhou para Miroku com um olhar assassino que dizia: "Se você fizer alguma gracinha vai acabar tocando harpa". Mas aí ela olhou para Carol que babava olhando para a sua mão que estava sendo segurada pelo monge.

(GOTA)

-Tá certo!Mas guarde as suas gracinhas pra você e para a Carol!

-É, e para mim... Mas o quê?Não senhora, pode parar...

-Hump...Até parece -Sophia murmurou

-O quê?-Carol gritou

-Nada não...

-Se acalmem meninas... Não briguem por mim!-Miroku disse

-Até parece!- As garotas falaram juntas.

(GOTA)

Depois de um tempo...

Inu-Yasha estava andando na floresta procurando algo para o jantar. Ele estava muito bravo com Miroku por ter deixado ele caçando sozinho.

-Maldito monge... Hump. Ele me paga... Ficou paquerando aquelas garotas e me deixou de empregado... Aquele sem-vergonha...

De repente Inu-Yasha sente um cheiro estranho no ar e para no meio do caminho. Mas foi uma coisa rápida e por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguiu mais encontrar o cheiro.

-Que estranho...-Murmurou

Então ele se sentou em uma pedra e resolveu descansar um pouco, Seus olhos foram fechando devagar e ele acabou dormindo.

Mais tarde, Inu-Yasha acordou assustado. Já havia escurecido e ele não lembrava mais o que tinha ido fazer ali no meio do mato. Ele se levanta e volta para onde estavam acampados.

Quando chegou no acampamento, viu Miroku correndo em sua direção e em seguida se esconder em uma pedra do lado.

-Mas que diab...?-Mas antes de Inu-Yasha terminar a frase uma pedra grande (N/S:Bem grande...) veio "voando" e o atingiu em cheio.

Aos poucos ele foi acordando. Estava deitado no chão ao lado de uma fogueira.

-Olha!O cachorrinho acordou!- A voz de Sophia falou

-Já era hora!- Miroku disse se aproximando.

-O que aconteceu?- Inu-Yasha perguntou meio atordoado.

-Bem...-Sophia começou - O Miroku... –Disse olhando com raiva para o monge -Fez questão de ver se nós estávamos bem... Quando estávamos no banho!E eu e Carol...

-Eu e Carol, nada!- Carol corrigiu

-Tá! EU... Sem querer te atingi com a pedra...- Sophia disse olhando para o lado para ignorar o olhar critico de Inu-Yasha.

-Mas se bem que ele mereceu!-Carol falou apontando o dedo na cara dele.

-O quê! Porquê?- Inu-Yasha perguntou indignado

-Ora, você não trouxe nada para nós comermos!- Retrucou Miroku com cara de sabe-tudo.

-Cala a boca Miroku!-Carol e Sophia disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-É!Agente ainda não perdoou você!- Sophia gritou

-Ei! Será que dá pra parar? Já to ficando com dor de cabeça só de ouvir seus gritos!- Falou Inu-Yasha

-To nem aí!- Sophia disse dando língua para ele

-Nossa...Não precisa se estressar Inu-Yasha! –Carol murmurou assustada.

-Pois é. -Miroku falou – Você vai acabar assustando as garotas... Olha só, vamos comer e descansar um pouco... Aí todo mundo relaxa...

Antes que Miroku pudesse continuar, uma rajada de vento muito forte apagou a fogueiro e o pior: a saia de Sophia levantou, deixando a garota constrangida, Miroku babando, Inu-Yasha vermelho e Carol agradecendo por Sango não usar uma saia como aquela.

(Silêncio Constrangedor)

-Pois é... Eu... Hã... E... Eu vou pegar lenha - Sophia disse se retirando rapidamente.

-Eu vou com você.-Carol falou, mas a amiga já estava longe demais para ouvi-la N/C: Que amiga.... Mesmo assim resolveu ir atrás dela.

( Silêncio constrangedor, barulho de grilo e uma mosca voando entre Inu-Yasha e Miroku)

Com um movimento rápido, Inu-Yasha pegou a mosca, esmagou-a e depois jogou fora. De repente Miroku olhou para ele e falou:

-Hã...Nós devíamos mesmo ter deixado elas saírem no meio da noite para aquela floresta cheia de youkais?

Um grito aterrorizado cortou a noite e Inu-Yasha falou:

- É... Aparentemente não.

Os dois correram em direção à floresta procurando a donzela em perigo, mas quando chegaram viram apenas Carol gritando sozinha.

-Hã...?- disse Inu-Yasha olhando para os lados.

-O que aconteceu senhorita?- Miroku perguntou sem entender nada ( N/S: Não é o único...)

-Tem um bicho na minha cabeça!!!!- Carol berrou.

(GOTA)

-Que bicho? Não tem bicho nenhum...-Inu-Yasha disse guardando a tessaiga.

-Esse... –Carol parou e olhou para cima - Ah... Já foi embora.

(GOTA)

-Ah! Essas mulheres fazem escândalo por nada!- Inu-Yasha reclamou.

Carol virou para o hanyou com fogo nos olhos.

– Você...-Começou a falar - Você... Você... É mal!- Disse começando chorar.

"Que garota imprevisível" Miroku pensou.

**Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali...**

"Fala sério, que mico!" Sophia pensava "Por que essa Kagome usa saia afinal? Que utilidade isso tem?" De repente ela parou e olhou em volta.

-Opa! Onde eu fui parar?- Ela disse examinando o local a sua volta - Me perdi... (N/C: Não... Jura?) (N/S: Hei!) (N/M: Meu irmão... Que conversa de bebum).

Aí ela avistou uma caverna. Como ela não ia ficar parada no meio da floresta, aproximou-se cuidadosamente. Um lobo saiu da caverna e a olhou com fome.

-Blood Hell... (N/S: Tradução: Ferrou) –Sophia falou.

O lobo começou a persegui-la. Ela corria dando tudo de si, até que viu uma árvore fácil de se escalar e subiu nela o mais rápido possível (N/S: Eu tava sendo perseguida e ainda tive tempo de perceber isso?) (N/C: Só a luta muda a vida... E a sua estava para ser mudada de uma forma beeem negativa...). Ela ficou parada lá no tronco olhando o lobo encara-la.

-Beeem... –Ela suspirou -Não dá pra piorar!

Mal ela disse isso e uma chuvarada começou a cair.

-Me enganei, mas agora não dá para piorar...-Nesse momento um raio caiu perto de onde ela estava.- Eu vou é me calar - Ela disse se abraçando ao tronco (N/C: Sabia que árvores atraem raios?) (N/M: Nãaaao! Jura?!) (N/S: Continuando...).

Nesse momento um enorme youkai aparece quebrando as árvores atrás dela (N/S: Chupei limão... Que azar desgraçado!). Ele tinha o corpo coberto por penas, um enorme bico afiado e duas enormes asas. Ele bateu na árvore em que Sophia estava fazendo-a cair em cima dele.

O youkai girou, pulou, empurrou e rodou, fez tudo para a garota cair, até se coçou, mas ela continuou firme. A esta altura, lógico, Inu-Yasha já estava lá com o monge e Carol. Os três ficaram parados olhando a cena sem saber o que fazer (N/C: Eles sabiam só não fizeram porcaria nenhuma..) (N/M: Essa é a triste realidade da vida da Sophia...). Sophia já não estava agüentando mais e caiu do mostro. O youkai a olhou vitorioso e começou a avançar na direção dela...

**Continua...**

_E aí gostaram? Espero que sim... Eu sou a Sophia ok? A Carol e Maísa só vão comentar no próximo capitulo... Aguardem e mandem reviews!_


End file.
